


The Jump Start

by black_catt



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Insight, Intimacy, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_catt/pseuds/black_catt
Summary: Nathaniel and Rebecca are together. Could be before the ending of the series, or it could be after.This is just one of their mornings waking up together, and some of their quirks that we came to love.





	The Jump Start

**It's part of their weekend mornings tradition to snuggle for a long time and sometimes slowly fall into sex.**

**As usual, he wakes up with a hard on.**  
**So he turns his involuntary nature into very much voluntary desire for Rebecca.**

 

 

NATHANIEL

Morning...

 

REBECCA

No, no. I'm not awake yet...

 

NATHANIEL

You kinda seem to be...

 

REBECCA

Not, but I'm not. I'm still dreaming also.  
And now that I know, I can take over the dream and experience, like, flying or something.

 

NATHANIEL

Oh, please continue. I would never keep you from flying.  
I'll just be right here... sniffing your neck.

 

REBECCA

Well, that does it.  
Now I definitely can't get back to the dream and make it a sex dream with Aladdin.  
That would've made morning sex so much more fun.

 

NATHANIEL (surprised)

Aladdin?

 

REBECCA

Eww! From Broadway, not the actual cartoon.

 

NATHANIEL

I can be Aladdin.

 

REBECCA (in disbelief)

Oh really?

 

NATHANIEL

If you keep your back turned like this, I can be _anybody_.

 

REBECCA

Babe, when you poke me like this from behind, I don't need you to be anybody.

 

NATHANIEL

You like it from behind, don't you?

 

REBECCA

Yeah...  
On second thought, I'll let you know if any fantasy comes up.  
We need this.

 

NATHANIEL

 

This what?

 

REBECCA

Alright, remember we haven't had sex in like 3 weeks?

 

NATHANIEL

Has it been 3 weeks?

 

REBECCA

Yeah, I don't know what's going on, we missed my ovulation, which is my favourite time of the month to, you know, literally chase you around and corner you to have sex.

 

NATHANIEL

Yeah, I know that. But Rebecca, you know that it's ok, right?  
I only want to have sex with you when you really want it too.  
Besides, you know I can take pretty good care of myself when...

 

REBECCA

Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
That's all very respectful and romantic and everything, but let's cut the crap.  
We're doing this _today._ And by  _today_ I mean right now.

 

NATHANIEL

Are you sure you're not ovulating today?  
You seem pretty scary already.

 

REBECCA

Nathaniel. I love you.  
And you should really respect my decisions over my own body as a woman,  
so I'm telling you right now:  
_get the condoms AND the lube, because we're jump starting this thing._

 

NATHANIEL

Alright, alright.

 

REBECCA

I don't like to miss my scary time of the month.  
I remember this episode of Sex and the City when Charlotte's pussy was depressed, and I'm pretty sure mine is too.

 

NATHANIEL

Ok, how do wanna do this?

 

REBECCA

Let's just act naturally.  
And if nothing happens down there we'll slip in the lube, you know?  
We'll quickly fool my pussy into believing it's actually wet, and bang!

 

NATHANIEL

I can put the condom on right now if you wanna...

 

REBECCA

No, no.  
We'll do everything we normally do, or it will notice.

 

NATHANIEL

It?

 

REBECCA

Yeah, my pussy.  
Now, come on, spoon me.  
Yeah, and just grab me all over... like that, yes.

 

NATHANIEL

God, Rebecca, fooling your pussy sounds so hot...

 

REBECCA

That's because you're a bigger pervert than I am, Mister Poker.

 

NATHANIEL

Your skin still smells a lit bit of chlorine... I kinda like that.

 

REBECCA

Hmm... That's 'cause you know it's not _at all_ from taking the senior aquarobics class at the club twice a week because it's the only time that fits my schedule, but it's actually from secretly dancing at a strip club at night, you know, after you're asleep.  
I just slip out and live this double life as a pole dancer in one of those joints they clean up with chlorine in the early morning.

 

NATHANIEL

... and you know this because you pass by one of those on your way to...

 

REBECCA

...on my way to senior aquarobics, yeah.

 

NATHANIEL

Tell me more about this secret life as a pole dancer of yours...

 

REBECCA

Oh, you know, I'm just a pole dancer, dancing for money, doing what they want me to do.  
I don't look at the men's faces, don't ask their names, and...

 

NATHANIEL

And does all your knowledge on pole dancing come from quoting Tina Turner's song _Private Dancer?_

 

REBECCA

Yep. First thing that came to mind.

 

NATHANIEL

And ahm... how is it going so far?

 

REBECCA

Let's try something else, I have a plan.

 

NATHANIEL

You look very excited to forcefully jump start your own pussy into having sex.  
Are you sure you're just not into...

 

REBECCA

Three. Weeks. Nathaniel.  
And in one of those weeks, I was ovulating. And nothing.  
No chasing you, no harry potter cosplay, no vibrators.  
There's clearly something wrong.  
Now, lie down, I'm gonna jerk you off.

 

NATHANIEL

I'm absolutely here just to obey.

 

REBECCA

Jerking you off usually gets me off, you... Abercrombie model.

 

NATHANIEL

Oh this is so good...

 

REBECCA

Oh I know I'm good...  
I can just talk and talk and talk while I'm doing this and you don't even know what I'm saying.

 

NATHANIEL

I really don't...

 

REBECCA

Look at that.  
You know what that is?  
The most beautiful cock in the world.  
And I'm qualified to judge, 'cause I've seen so many...

 

NATHANIEL

Yeah, so many...  
I love how you're a little slutty.

 

REBECCA

A little slutty? Oh no... I'm _a lot_ slutty.  
I secretly pole dance to a lot of men, but then I come home to you, you know why?  
Because your cock is the most perfect one. Look at that...  
I just wanna make it come right on my hands.

 

NATHANIEL

Oh god...

 

REBECCA

Oh...  
Ok, I'm gonna stop because we're moving on to the next part of the pussy plan.  
And if it goes accordingly, you, my friend, gets to come inside me...

 

NATHANIEL

Not so bad, eh?  
Though right now I feel like a really good hand job was evacuated for a fire drill.

 

REBECCA

This is a _scientific_ sex, Nathaniel. We have to _scientifically_ find out why my pussy had abandoned me.  
And you. It has abandoned you too. Us.

 

NATHANIEL

So, what should we do now?

 

REBECCA

Can you do that thing where I lay with my ass up and you just go to town on it?  
Biting, slapping, grabbing...

 

NATHANIEL

I certainly can.  
And I _love_ that we both love that.

 

REBECCA

Yeah!  
I also love that and that we both love that!  
That's why I thought that...  
Yeah, ok, you've started already.  
Yeah, I'll stop talking for this one, because otherwise I'll end up talking alone.

 

 

**After a while doing that quietly...**

 

 

REBECCA

Nathaniel, stop! This is it.  
Get the condom, I'll get the lube.

 

NATHANIEL

Do you actually need lube?

 

REBECCA

I don't wanna check if my pussy is wet and scare it away.  
It's too much pressure for a pussy to be checked if it's wet.

 

  
NATHANIEL

Should I just...

 

REBECCA

No, no. I'm gonna lay on my back and you just missionary me, yeah.  
Back to the basics.

 

NATHANIEL

I'm coming in, are you sure about this jump start thing?

 

REBECCA

Yeah, just bang me, come on.  
I'm like, halfway horny already.  
Plus, this part is _never_ bad.

 

NATHANIEL

Oh... I love it when you trick me into not coming and I feel tortured...

 

REBECCA

This isn't it, this is _science_.  
Now, uhh... keep it good like that, baby...

 

 

**After a very short while...**

 

 

REBECCA

Nathaniel...

 

NATHANIEL

Yeah...

 

REBECCA

You know how I said you could come inside me?

 

NATHANIEL

I was just thinking about that...

 

REBECCA

You can, but right now you have to stop and go down on me.  
This worked like a charm and I wanna come now, while my pussy is not sore yet.  
But after that I _swear_ you can come inside me.  
I mean... you know how I feel right after I come, right?  
I practically bang myself with your dick while you are attached to it...

 

NATHANIEL

Of course, I'll do that. No problem.  
So that means this is working!  
We've actually jump started your pussy?

 

REBECCA

We did it! How awesome are we?  
Just this one final test...

 

NATHANIEL

It will be my honour.

 

REBECCA

Yeah... just... ok, yeah... you've got this.  
Oh... I think I'm gonna come pretty fast.

 

 

**After a longer while than predicted...**

 

 

REBECCA

Oh my god... I'm gonna do it! Yeah!  
I'm gonna c...

 

NATHANIEL

Hmm...

 

REBECCA

Hold my chest down, hold my chest down!  
Oh god! Yes!  
Oh...  
Oh?  
Oh no...  
Oh no, no, no!

 

NATHANIEL

What's wrong?

 

REBECCA

I think I know why I didn't wanna have sex these past few weeks...

 

NATHANIEL

You do? How?  
And why?

 

REBECCA

Nathaniel, I was coming and then it came to me, it just came to me.  
You know? Like one of those insights, like the ones I get from therapy and I cry for half an hour in the shower.  
But also _not like that at all_.

 

NATHANIEL

But what is it, Rebecca?

 

REBECCA

Do you remember 3 weeks ago when we binged that 7 part documentary about the sex industry on the internet, and girls that do cam but sometimes end up in porn?

 

NATHANIEL

Oh god... yeah, I do remember it.  
You think...?

 

REBECCA

Yep. I should _not_ have watched that.  
At least not like, all parts in one night.  
I just ate up all that bad sex vibe.

 

NATHANIEL

Jesus, now that you're saying it... oh god, it was just so bad.  
And your subconscious just laid there so helpless.  
Come here...

 

REBECCA

Yes I need a hug.  
But babe, I'm cured. That's it.

 

NATHANIEL

You are? Already?

 

REBECCA

You were licking me, doing your magic, and I came, I came so good and so hard...  
You were so good...

 

NATHANIEL

I know...

 

REBECCA

Then this light came, in the more popular sense of _came._  
The moment I knew what it was, it was already out of me.

 

NATHANIEL

Maybe your pussy wasn't depressed like in Sex and the City.  
Maybe it just needed some time to process.

 

REBECCA

Or to protest.  
But anyway, you know what that means...

 

NATHANIEL

Really? I wouldn't dare...

 

REBECCA

Get your second condom going, babe.  
You've earned it.

 

NATHANIEL

Science sex is over? I get to come?

 

REBECCA

Oh yeah. I'm healed, I'm orgastic, so it's...  
_anywhere_  you want to...  
Or any- _way..._


End file.
